oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy
History Apperance Oggy has a blue body, a red nose, a purple tongue, whiskers on a yellow circle, pointy ears, and gloves. Family Members Mrs. Cat (Grandmother) Sr. Cat (Grandfather) Sr. Jack (Uncle) Mrs. Jack (Aunt) Lavinia Cat (Aunt) Sr. Oggy (Father) Mrs. Oggy (Mother) Monica (Twin Sister) Charlie the cat (Cousin) Jack (Cousin and Brother-in-law) Selina (Niece) Friends Olivia (Lover) Terra (Ex-Mate) Joey (Occasionally) Marky (Occasionally) Dee Dee (Occasionally) Jessie (Best Friend) Bob (Peace in season 4) Enemies Peoples (Who beat him) Bob (War in season 1-3) Joey (Usually) Marky (Usually) Dee Dee (Usually) Dinner Woman's Parents Personality Oggy usually spends his time either watching TV or doing housework - when not chasing roaches. Although sometimes acting somewhat female (or in some cases, dressing like a maid, gardening), or male (in one episode the roaches steal his laundry bag and keep dropping a track of clothes - Oggy picks them up one-by-one, but, embarrassed, moves off screen when a brassiere becomes visible among the boxer shorts and socks). Despite the constant mayhem caused by the cockroaches, Oggy has developed a sort of love-hate relationship with them, having lived with them for a long time.It was revealed in the episode "The Outsider",Oggy was terribly afraid of mice. Whenever he finds himself alone in his house, he will eventually begin to miss the cockroaches along with their pranks. In one episode (So Lonely), he even uses a tape recorder with their laughter on it and plays their pranks on himself out of boredom. Oggy has come to realize that without the cockroaches, nothing fun or interesting ever happens in his life. Relationship Olivia The new mate the next door neighbor. Dinner Woman The Ex-Mate at episode of The Joker Joked. She was come to his house for a date. He was became jealous when Marky want to as a new mate. She was Oggy's mate but is already broken-up relationship because Oggy is wrong clothes to came her house. Jack Jack is Oggy's cousin. Monica Monica is Oggy's sister. Actually she is the twin sister of Oggy. She doesn't want to play with him because she still play with Jack. In episode "Don't Rock The Cradle", she has a baby and Oggy can babysitting with her baby (Actually Oggy is an uncle). Cockroaches The cockroaches are Oggy's archenemies in most times, and usually villains to Oggy. Bob The anger management of next door neighbor. He was an enemy of Oggy. In episode Olivia, he not a villain to Oggy. Trivia/Goofs *He is similar to Happy from Fairy Tail but it's not. *Oggy is Voiced by Don Michael Paul, Akio Otsuka. *Strangely, at the old times at the article of Oggy and the Cockroaches on Wikipedia, they said Oggy is voiced by Mark Waterworth. *Oggy injuries are reversible (could return to his original form even after being run over by car or scratched), can be seen in the episode, "Invincible." *Oggy is afraid of mouse (Murophobia), can be seen in the episode, "The Outsider." *Oggy is afraid of flying (Aviophobia), can be seen in the episode, "Rock'n'Roll Altitude", but at "First Flight" he does not show any signs of aviophobia. *Oggy is more serious in working than Jack *Oggy has a TV obsession. as seen in tv obsetion *Oggy has a large library in his house. *Oggy's house looks bigger inside than outside. *In episode of Oggy's Night Out, He brings his purse to hide his weapon. *He always gets beaten by Bob or other people (People tend to blame him for everything the cockroaches do) *He's possible girly of his personality. Gallery r548395_3229324.jpg Snapshot20101119000649.jpg El salsafiore man-hidden.jpg Toot! to0t!.jpg Oggy 7805.gif Wiki.png Category:Characters Category:Cat Family Category:Main Characters Category:Jack, Monica and Oggy Category:Males